


Teen Wolves and Daredevils

by moomoo42



Category: Daredevil (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blind Matt Murdock, Isaacs shy, Matt Argent - Freeform, Matt Murdock gets adopted by the Argents, Matt goes out as Daredevil, Matt has super senses, Matt knows about th supernatural, Protective Derek Hale, Puppy Scott, but hides them, teenage Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoo42/pseuds/moomoo42
Summary: It’s been seven years since I was blinded, six years and nine months since I became an orphan, eight months since I became an Argent and one night since I arrived to live in Beacon Hills.What if Matt was adopted by the Argents when he was fifteen and moved with them to Beacon Hills when he was sixteen. Will he live a normal life? Or will he get involved with the supernatural?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve just started college today so I might be slow to update tis. Sorry in advance.

It’s been seven years since I was blinded, six years and nine months since I became an orphan, eight months since I became an Argent and one night since I arrived to live in Beacon Hills.  
  
“Don’t worry Ally, you look fine.” I say, listening to Allison pace back and forth in front of her wardrobe from my seat on her bed.  
  
“You really think so? Wait.” I just smile raising an eyebrow over my dark glasses. “Oh ha-ha, very funny Matt.”  
  
“You’re the one who falls for it every time.” She just rolls her eyes thinking that I don’t know, but I do. I may not be able to see, but all of my other senses are heightened to supernatural levels thanks to the accident that blinded me.  
  
“Okay. I think I found it.” Allison says snapping me out of my thoughts.  
  
“Yeah. You look great.”  
  
“I’m not falling for that again.” She laughs, before grabbing my arm and leading me outside. We talk and laugh all the way to our new school. Once we arrive there, the office tells us to wait outside for the principle. We sit down on a bench and continue to talk until Allison’s phone rings.  
  
“Mum, three calls on our first day is a little over doing it.” She says answering her phone.  
  
“I know honey, but I’m worried. Do you have everything?” I hear Victoria ask on the other end of the line.  
  
“Everything except a pen. Oh my God, I didn’t actually forget a pen.” Allison says as she searches through her bag. I’m about to grab one of my pens for her, when I hear someone coming towards us. “Okay, okay. I’ve got to go. Love you.” Allison says finishing her phone call.  
  
“Sorry to keep you waiting.” I hear a man who I’m guessing is the principle, say in front of us. Allison stands up and holds my arm to guide me, while I use my cane in front of me. I could walk or even run or fight without it, but I need to keep up appearances. “So you were saying San Francisco isn’t where you grew up?” The principle asks Allison.  
  
“No, but we lived there for more then a year, which is unusual in my family.” She explains.  
  
“Well hopefully Beacon Hills will be your last stop for a while.” He says, before opening the door to a classroom. “Class, these are our new students, Allison and Matthew Argent.”  
  
“Just Matt is fine.” I say.  
  
“Okay. Allison and Matt Argent. Please do your best to make them feel welcome.” He finishes, leaving, before Allison leads me to an empty seat and finds one her self. I hear the person in front of her turn around and hand her something that smells like ink. A pen? How did he know she needed a pen? I memorise his heartbeat and smell for later (Ignoring that he smells like a wolf.) and pay attention to class.  
  
After class Allison leads me out into a busy corridor. Everyone stays clear of me as usual seeing as I’m blind. Allison leads me to our lockers that were put next to each other to make it easier for me. We open them up mine having a Braille lock. I hear someone coming up to us, but pretend I don’t.  
  
“That jacket is absolutely killer. Where’d you get it?” I hear a girl ask. She smells strongly of perfume and I have to stop myself from crinkling my nose.  
  
“My mum was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco.”  
  
“And you are my new best friend.” The girl says making me roll my eyes that they can’t see behind my glasses, I hear someone else come over. “Hey Jackson.” The girl says, before they start snogging.  
  
“I’m Lydia and this is my boyfriend Jackson and you two are?” she asks once they finish kissing.  
  
“Oh, I’m Allison and this is my brother Matt.” Allison replies.  
  
“So, this weekend, there’s a party.” Lydia says.  
  
“A party?” Allison asks.  
  
“Yeah, Friday night. You two should come.” Jackson answers.  
  
“Uh, we can’t. It’s family night this Friday.” She lies. “Thanks for asking.  
  
“You sure? I mean, everyone’s going after the scrimmage.” Jackson says.  
  
“You mean like football?” Allison asks.  
  
“Football’s a joke here in Beacon. The sport here is lacrosse. We’ve won the state championship for the past three years.” Jackson brags.  
  
“Because of a certain captain.” Lydia flirts stroking Jackson’s face.  
  
“Well we practice in a few minutes. That is if you don’t have anywhere else…” Jackson starts.  
  
“Well I was going to…” Allison tries to get out of it.  
  
“Perfect. You’re coming.” And fails. Lydia drags Allison while I turn away, but I’m to late. Allison grabs my arm and pulls me with them.  
  
We sit on a bench a little away from the field. I ignore Lydia and Allison talking about boring stuff and listen to other people. I listen around hearing more boring things until the whistle blows making me wince. The rest of the practice was pretty boring other then the goalie. He’s the guy who smells like a wolf and Allison seems to have a crush on him. I would tease her, but it would give away my abilities. After the lacrosse practise Allison takes me home before going out again. I start to study using my Braille books.  
  
“I’ve got a date!” Allison declares barging into my room and interrupting my chemistry homework. She smells like rain, but I ignore that since it is raining outside.  
  
“What happened to no boys until college?” I ask, deciding to finish my homework later.  
  
“Yeah. But he’s different.”  
  
“Different how?” I ask.  
  
“He’s nice, cute and active, he plays on the lacrosse team and he’s really cute.”  
  
“So he’s doubly cute?”  
  
“He’s basically a puppy.  
  
“A puppy? So he’s the perfect boyfriend.” I reply.  
  
“Yeah.” She says dreamily. She spends the rest of the night until Chris tells us to go to sleep telling me about Scott.  
  
Once she goes to bed I lie down and think about what she said. How did Scott know she needed a pen? And how did he know she said she had family night? If he was close enough to hear us I would have noticed him. I sigh and decide to think about it tomorrow, falling into a light sleep. Always alert.  
  
I wake up to Allison trying to sneak up on me.  
  
“What do you want Allison?” I ask surprising her.  
  
“I thought I had you this time. How do you always know it’s me anyway?” She asks.  
  
“You’re the only one in this house who tries to sneak up on me.” I explain.  
  
“Whatever. You need to get ready for school.” She says with an unusual level of cheerfulness for school.  
  
“You’re excited for the date tonight, huh?”  
  
“It’s not like this will be my first date.” She argues. “And I’m not that excited.”  
  
“You can’t lie to me.” I say having heard her heart blip. “And you were really excited last night.”  
  
“Fine. Maybe just a little.” She admits. I just roll my eyes and get ready for school.  
  
School was uneventful and after school is just plain boring. Allison’s making me sit with her while she tries on clothes. I don’t know why she always makes me do this. It’s not like I can see them. She finishes getting ready just in time for Scott to show up. She goes out to meet him and I can tell they both really like each other from their heartbeats.  
  
While Allison’s out I think I can finally do some homework. That is until twenty minutes later she comes home in a car that sounds different from the car she left in. she comes upstairs and straight to my bedroom door. I sigh and put my homework away.  
  
“What happened?” I ask once she’s opened the door.  
  
“I don’t know… One minute we were dancing and it was really nice. And the next he looks like he’s in pain and runs off. I mean… was there an actual reason he left or did he just to pretend, to get out of the date?” She asks, upset.  
  
“No one would leave you like that you’re to amazing. I’m sure he had a reason. Just ask him tomorrow at school. Okay?”  
  
“But what if he really didn’t want to be there. If that’s true I don’t want to push him or seem desperate.” She explains.  
  
“You’re not desperate. He’s the one who invited you.” I say, before hearing the doorbell ring a few times, then frantic knocking.  
  
“I wonder who that is?” Allison asks.  
  
Victoria answers to Scott’s friend rambling about Allison and something crazy. After around ten seconds she interrupts him by shouting. “Allison! It’s for you.”  
  
Allison walks out of my room and over to the top of the stairs.  
  
“What’s going on?” She asks.  
  
“Oh Um. It’s nothing. Sorry.” He says, before running back to his car and driving away.  
  
Allison comes and thanks me for my help before going to her own room.  
  
The next day at school I hear Allison walk past Scott while saying. “So, what happened? You left me stranded at the party.” She sounds just annoyed, but I know she feels hurt.  
  
“Yeah, I know, I know. I’m really sorry, I am. But you’re just going to have to trust I had a really good reason.” He replies his heart rate staying steady.  
  
“Did you get sick?” She asks slightly worried.  
  
“I definitely had an attack of something.”  
  
“Am I going to get an explanation?” She asks while I walk close to where I know Chris’s car is so he can call me over.  
  
“Can you just find it in your heart to trust me?” Scott asks while Chris helps me get in the car.  
  
“Am I going to regret this?” She asks.  
  
“Probably.” He answers making her laugh. “So is that a yes on the second chance?”  
  
“Definitely yes.” She says making me smile. I like Scott. Chris beeps the horn to get Allison’s attention. “That’s my dad. I better go.” She says before walking up to the car and hopping in. I could basically feel the happiness radiating off her the whole ride home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Allison and I arrive at school together. After we grab everything we need from our lickers, we split up to go to our own classes. I’m passing the locker room, when I hear something interesting.

 

“Did you apologise to Allison?” I hear Scott’s friend Stiles ask. (Allison told me his name.)

 

“Yeah.” Scott replies.

 

“So is she giving you a second chance or…”  
  
“Yeah” He repeats.  
  
“Yeah! All right. So everything’s good!” Stiles exclaims cheerfully.  
  
“No.”  
  
“No?” He asks.  
  
“Remember the hunters? Her dad is one of them.” Chris? They know he’s a hunter? I know he’s a hunter, but that’s because of my heightened senses. And yes, I do know about supernatural creatures. My teacher Stick taught me about them.  
  
“Her dad?”  
  
“Shot me…”  
  
“Allison’s father?”  
  
“… with a crossbow.”  
  
“Allison’s father?”  
  
“Yes! Her father!” He shouts. His heart speeds up and his breathing grows rapid. “Oh my God.”  
  
“No. Scott. Come on. Snap back. You okay? Hey, all right. He didn’t recognise you, right?” Recognise him? From where?  
  
“No, no, no, I don’t think so.”  
  
“Does she know about him?” I’m guessing he means Allison.  
  
“Oh yeah. I don’t know. What if she does? This is going to kill me man. I can’t…”  
  
“Okay. Just focus on lacrosse, Okay? Here, Scott, take this. Take this and focus on lacrosse for now, okay? That’s all you got to do, Yeah?”  
  
“Lacrosse.” Scott groans out.  
  
“Here we go.” They leave the locker room and I walk to my classroom confused.

Hunters shot him and he can still play lacrosse. He knew things he shouldn’t have been able to without being close enough to hear them. But he wasn’t close enough to hear. And he smells like a wolf. He’s a werewolf. That explains everything. But is he a good one or a bad one? I’ll have to find out more and if he’s bad, I need to protect Allison. I spend the rest of the day attending classes and hanging out with Allison like usual. By the end of the day my head is filled with questions. What colour do his eyes turn? Gold or blue? (I know they’re not red, because if he were an alpha I would feel the power from him.) Would he tell me the colour of his eyes since I can’t see them? Was he a born werewolf or bitten? If he was bitten, how long ago was it? All these questions spin around in my head all the way home.

 

Once we get home I go straight up to my room and decide to investigate tomorrow at school. For now I’ve got things to do. I open my wardrobe and grab a bag out of the back. I pour the contents onto the floor. Some smaller bags fall out that smell like different types of herbs including wolfs bane. I grab a few of the bags, finding the right ones from the smells. I crush them into a bowl and mix them with water. It’s a recipe that stick taught me, I just need to put it on something or someone and werewolves won’t be able to smell it.

 

Next I go to my wardrobe. Luckily Allison colour coded it for me, so I know what colour I’m wearing. I move to the black section. I feel through my clothes until I find some black pants, a black hoodie and a black scarf. I cover them in the mixture I made. Now when I wear these clothes werewolves won’t be able to smell me. I put them in the back of my wardrobe and decide to start to do homework for tonight. When I hear someone on the roof, near Allison’s window. I listen to the heartbeat. Scott? He crawls across the roof, before looking in Alison’s window. She closes her curtains and that somehow freaks him out, because he jumps off the roof and runs across the driveway. Only to get hit by Chris’s car.

 

Allison runs downstairs after hearing the commotion, I walk after her.

 

“Dad?” Allison says walking out of the front door, before she sees Scott lying on the ground with Chris kneeling over him. “Dad? What the hell are you doing?”

 

“He came out of nowhere, Allison.” He explains while Allison kneels down next to Scott.

 

“Are you trying to kill him?” She asks.

 

“I’m sure it was an accident.” I say walking up next to them.

 

“I don’t know what happened. He just ran out onto the driveway.” Chris says.

 

“I’m sorry. It’s my fault. I’m sorry.” Scott finally speaks up.

 

“Are you okay?” Allison asks.

 

“Yeah. I’m fine. I swear.” He replies, before looking to Chris. “Sorry I hit your car. I was just coming to say hi.”

 

“You sure you’re okay?” Chris asks.

 

“Yeah. Yeah completely.” He says while Allison helps him up. “I should go. I have a lacrosse game to get to. You’re still coming right?” Oh yeah. The lacrosse game that Allison tried forcing me to come to.

 

“Of course I’m coming.” Allison replies.

 

“We all are.” Chris continues. I have to hold back a groan. I had to argue with Allison for an hour to get out of it, but I don’t want to complain. Scott leaves soon after that and I go back up to my room. I can tell Allison is smirking at me triumphantly while I leave. I get changed into some warm clothes and walk back downstairs. The other are ready so we all leave together. We arrive at the school and find some seats on the stands. The game goes well until the end, when Scott’s heart speeds up to a bad level for a werewolf. He runs off into the locker rooms and before I can stop her Allison goes after him. I follow as fast as I can without looking suspicious.

 

I arrive in the locker rooms the same time as Stiles. Only to hear kissing. So I guess they’re fine.

 

“They’re kissing.” Stiles says once he notices me.

 

“I know. I may be blind, but I’m not deaf.” I say. They stop kissing and Allison walks away, pulling me along with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isaacs coming in a season early. Will he and Matt become friends? Or maybe something more?

The first thing I notice when Allison and I get to school is the smell of blood. I keep my face neutral, but my mind is buzzing with ideas of where the blood could be from. I ignore it for now because I can hear that the police are here. We walk through the front doors and Allison bumps straight into Scott’s back, dropping all her stuff.  
  
“You scared the hell out of me.” She tells him as I continue to walk to class, leaving them alone. I’m close to my classroom, when a voice comes on over the speakers.  
  
‘Attention students, this is your principle. I know you’re all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses.’ I’m guessing that that’s where the blood is. ‘While police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled. Thank you.’ Everyone groans while I sit down in a seat at class.  
  
I’m jolted out of my work when I hear a man scream from the direction of the buses. At least no one’s dead.  
  
At lunch I walk to the cafeteria and buy some food.. I listen for Allison, I find her sitting at a table with Scott, Stiles, Jackson, Lydia and some other people I don’t know. The tables already full so I decide to sit somewhere else. I walk along the tables until I smell blood. Not the blood from the bus, but from a boy sitting at a table next to me.  
  
“Is anyone sitting here?” I ask startling him.  
  
“Um… no.” He answers in a small voice. I sit down and put my food in front of me.  
  
“I’m Matt.”  
  
“I… I’m Isaac.” He answers. I smile at him and start to eat my food. I can tell he’s staring at me, but I ignore it.  
  
“Do we have any classes together? I ask, snapping Isaac out of his staring.  
  
“Oh… um, we have chemistry and history together.” He says.  
  
“Oh, cool. Next time we’re in class we should sit together.” I say taking a bite of my sandwich. Isaac stays silent. I realise that he doesn’t have any food. I pick up my apple and place it in front of him.  
  
“What’s this?” He asks confused.  
  
“An apple.” I reply.  
  
“I know that, but why are you giving it to me?”  
  
“I don’t feel like eating apple right now.” I answer. He takes it with a small ‘thanks.’  
  
After school at home I’m reading a Braille book, when Allison bursts in.  
  
“Haven’t you heard of knocking?” I ask.  
  
“You know my date tomorrow night? Well Lydia invited herself and Jackson.” She declares ignoring what I said.  
  
“Oh really?” I ask continuing to read.  
  
“Yeah and… Are you listening?” She asks.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Great. Oh yeah. Where were you today. You didn’t sit with me at lunch like usual.” She asks.  
  
“I sat with someone else.” I reply.  
  
“Ooooh. Was it a girl? Was she nice?” she asks.  
  
“It was a boy.”  
  
“Was he nice?”  
  
“Yeah. He was pretty quiet.” I answer.  
  
The next night Allison is getting ready for her date. Luckily I don’t have to help because Lydia is over. She’s choosing what to wear when Chris walks into her room without knocking.  
  
“Dad, hello.” Allison says.  
  
“Right. I’m sorry. I completely forgot to knock.” He says.  
  
“Hi, Mr. Argent.” Lydia greets from the bed.  
  
“Dad do you need something?” Allison asks.  
  
“I wanted to tell you that you’ll be staying in tonight.” He replies. “What? I’m going out with my friends tonight.”  
  
“Not when some animal out there is attacking people.” ‘Werewolf’ I correct in my head. There’s no animal that could have done everything that happened.  
  
Dad…” Allison starts, but is cut off.  
  
“It’s out of my hands. There’s a curfew. No one’s allowed out past nine thirty p.m. No more arguing.” he says before walking out. Good. That means I don’t have to follow her to make sure she’s safe.  
  
“Someone’s daddy’s little girl.” Lydia says.  
  
“Sometimes. But not tonight.” She answers making me sigh.  
  
I move over to my wardrobe and grab my black outfit that hides my smell. I quickly put it on, hearing Allison jump out the window. While I wait for both of them to leave I grab my weapon just in case. It’s actually my cane I can shoot one half out before pulling it back in with a cable. I can also take it apart into two batons. After they’ve left I jump out of my window. I quickly hide when I hear the front door open and Chris come out with some of his hunting partners. I decide to follow them instead since Allison’s with her friends. I follow them all the way to a petrel station that makes it hard to smell things. There’s already some one they’re filling their car. Chris and his friends put a car on either side of his car. That’s when I realise he smells like a wolf, but for some reason I don’t think he’s dangerous. Chris gets out of his car and his friends follow him. The man in the idle puts the pump away and turns to face him.  
  
“Nice ride. Black cars though. Very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance.” Chris says grabbing the window cleaning supplies and starting to clean his front window. “if you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right? Personally, I’m very protective of the things I love. That’s something I learned from my family. You don’t have much of that these days. Do you?” I tighten my grip on my cane, that’s taking it to far. The man tightens his own hand into a fist, before releasing it. “There we go. You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?” He says, before starting to walk away.  
  
“You forgot to check the oil.” The man says making Chris stop. Idiot.  
  
“Check the mans oil.” He says.  
  
One of the other men come forward, before going to smash the drivers side window with the butt of his gun. I shoot half of my cane without thinking, hitting the man’s gun and making him drop it. I sigh. it’s to late to run now, so I step out of my hiding place.  
  
“Why don’t you leave the poor man alone, huh?” I say deepening my voice a little.  
  
“A who might you be?” Chris asks.  
  
“You can call me Daredevil.” I say choosing a name that people used to use to bully me when I was younger.  
  
“Well Daredevil. How do you know we’re not the good guys here? This guy could be horrible monster.” Chris says making some of his men laugh. He thinks I’m some amateur wannabe hero. I smirk.  
  
“You mean like a werewolf? Or something else Mr. Argent?” I ask making everyone freeze.  
  
“Well I guess we’ll back off for today.” He says, before they all get back into their cars and drive away. The man watches them go before back to me. Or at least where I used to be. I had already left to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want Matt and Isaac to be a couple?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

It’s 2 am and I’m lying in bed, trying to fall asleep, when I hear gunshots and a wolf howling. I jump out of bed, grab my Daredevil outfit out of my wardrobe and quickly throw it on. I jump out the window and run towards where I heard the noise. As I run there are less and less people the further I get. Once I’m almost there I hear another silenced gunshot. Someone falls hitting something, before landing on the ground. I smell blood and… wolfs bane? It’s a werewolf. They landed in an ally between two buildings that I think are warehouses. I listen for where the shooter is. I can hear them in front of the warehouses. I memorise their heartbeat, before sneaking around the back. I silently walk between the warehouses and towards the injured person. I listen to their heartbeat. It’s Derek Hale. After Chris met up with him the other night I found out who he was. He was one of the last survivors of the Hale fire and is now the last known survivor that isn’t in a coma. I ignore Chris in his car coming towards us in favour of helping Derek.

 

“Derek.” I say in a low voice making sure it isn’t recognisable. He looks up at me, startled. Probably because he couldn’t hear or smell me.

 

“You’re that guy from the other night. Daredevil.” He says. I can tell he’s in pain though other probably couldn’t. I hear the shooter call Chris her brother, so she must be Kate.

 

“Yes. Now come with me before they find you.” I say reaching down to help him up. He hesitates. “Or you could stay here with the Argents.”

That seems make up his mind. I pull one of his arms around my shoulder and support his weight. I start making my way towards a former railroad depot that I found as a place for me to train in private.

 

“Where are you taking me?” Derek asks getting weaker and weaker as we walk.

 

“Somewhere they won’t find you.” I reply. He stay silent the rest of the way, which isn’t to long since we were already in the warehouse district. I bring him inside and place him on a couch that I found. I go over to a train cart that was left here and grab my first aid kit, a blanket, a bottle of water and a muesli bar. I walk back over to Derek, as soon as he sees me coming he stops groaning in pain. I lay the blanket over him and give him the muesli bar and water. He gulps down the water while I open the first aid kit.

 

“That won’t help me.” He says.

 

“Most of it won’t, but this will.” I reply pulling out some morphine.

 

“Where’d you get that?” He asks knowing you can only get morphine from doctors.

 

“I have my ways.” I reply. He takes some with his water before eating the muesli bar. “Let me see.” I say reaching for his arm. I pull his sleeve up and sniff discreetly to find out what kind of wolfs bane was used. “I don’t have this kind of wolfs bane.” I mumble mostly to myself.

 

“You can tell what kind of wolfs bane it is by looking? And you have other wolfs bane?” I tilt my head in a way that makes it look like I’m giving him a look. (It freaks Allison out that I can do that.) “You have your ways?” Derek asks after a few seconds. I just smirk before standing up.

 

“I’ll have to get it from the one who shot you.” I say under my breath used to being the only one who can hear myself when I do that, but I’m not used to werewolves.

 

“You can’t!” Derek seems just surprised as me of his protectiveness. “He lowers his voice before continuing. “She’s dangerous.” I’ve heard all about Kate from conversations between other hunters that they think no one else can hear.

 

“I know. But I can handle Kate. I’ll be back this afternoon.” He flinches at her name, but I ignore that instead turning to leave.

 

“Wait.” I turn my head to the side to show that I heard him. “Why can’t I smell you?”

 

“I have my ways.” Is all I say before leaving.

 

I run back home and climb up through my window. I get into bed to try and get some sleep before Kate gets here. I’m woken by Allison loudly barging into my roo not bothering to sneak up on me like she normally does.

 

“Matt! Kate’s here!” She says shaking me by my shoulders. I sit up slowly.

 

“Your aunt?” I ask.

 

“Our aunt.” She replies before pulling me off my bed.

 

I only just manage to grab my glasses on my way out. we reach the spare bedroom which is where I’m guessing Kate is staying. Allison let’s go of my arm and runs forward squealing Kate copying her as they hug jumping up and down. They separate laughing.

 

“I don’t see you for a year and you turn into a freaking runway model? Look at you. Oh, I hate you.” Kate says.

 

“I haven’t even showered yet.” Allison says sitting on the bed.

 

“Sweetie, you’re a knock out. In fact, I hope you have the boys knocking each other’s teeth out for your attention.” She says while she starts to unpack.

 

“I kind of have one.” Allison replies.

 

“You kind of have one? You should kind of have a million.” They both laugh at that.

 

“Oh, yeah. This is Matt.” Allison says suddenly remembering that she left me by the door.

 

“Your new brother. She’s told me so much about you on the phone. I’m Kate.” She says walking up to me and showing me to the bed saying. “Take a seat.”

 

I sit down while Alliso reaches for a bag and says. “Do you need some help unpacking?”

 

“No, not that one.” She says grabbing Allison’s wrist. I flinch slightly fighting my urge to shove Kate. At least I know where to find the wolfs bane. “See, you turn out beautiful and I end up with this kung fu death grip.” Looks like they forgot I’m here again. “Sorry, sweetie, I didn’t mean to be so rough.”

 

“No worries.” Allison says. “Hey, is everything okay with your car?” She asks.

 

“Uh. Yeah. I just needed a jump start. That’s all.”

 

“A jump start?”

 

“Yeah. Come on sweetie we need to get some breakfast.” Kate says.

 

Allison nods and they leave the room I was right, they forgot I was here. Good. Once they’re out of hearing distance I ope the suitcase that I think the wolfs bane is in. I sniff and find that it’s in bullets from a little box. I can hear Kate coming back so I grab a bullet, put it in my pocket, shut the suit case and move over to the wall. I place both my hands against and start moving along it just in time for Kate to come in.

 

“What are you still doing in here?” She asks suspiciously.

 

“Well Allison pulled me out of my room before I could grab my cane and I can’t exactly see where I’m going.

 

“I’ll take you to your room.” She says holding my arm and leading me to my cane.

 

“Thanks.” I say giving her the friendliest smile I can.

 

School goes past quickly. I get my grade back in Braille, it’s an A like I thought. I sit with Isaac at lunch, but I can’t stop thinking about the bullet in my pocket. As soon as school finishes I leave towards the warehouse district, changing into my Daredevil outfit on my way. I arrive at the railway depot to the sound of Derek breathing. I sigh in relief. He’s alive. I hurry to hi side when he groans in pain.

 

“Do you have it?” He asks through his teeth. In reply I puul out the bullet, open it and pour the contents into my hand. Next ipull out a lighter and set it on fire. I ignore the pain instead turning to Derek.

 

“You ready?” I ask. I feel the movement in the air as he nods his head. I place the wolfs bane on his arm before pushing it deep into the wound. He screams out in pain and I step back out of the reach of his claws. He goes still and takes a few deep breathes before standing.

 

“You shouldn’t…” I start, but he interrupts me.

 

“I need to talk to Scott.” He leaves after that and I decide to go home. After an extremely uncomfortable dinner with Scott I go up to my room and fall asleep, exhausted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want Matt and Derek to be together?

**Author's Note:**

> Comment who you want Matt to be with.


End file.
